


Problem Shared

by Kayim



Category: Leverage, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen never meant to leave in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problem Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Peaceful Sands for the beta.
> 
> Thank you to all the readers who have commented on my previous Eliot/Jensen fics. This is for all of you xx

"Is he even eating?" Jensen sounded legitimately concerned about Eliot, but Hardison couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for the other hacker.

"You could come back and find out for yourself." Hardison knew he sounded pissy. Jensen had walked out on Eliot in the middle of the night more than a month earlier. No note. No apology. Nothing. Hardison - and the rest of the team - knew this because Eliot had become even more... Eliot-like since.

Jensen sighed from the other end of the Skype call, his fingers still flicking across the keyboard even as the conversation carried on. It was possibly the most encrypted call ever to have been made, with both hackers running their own security routines in the background, but their words were still a little guarded, probably due to the subject matter more than anything else. 

"I'd be there if I could, you know that."

Hardison did know, not that it made much difference. He'd warned Jensen as soon as he discovered what was happening between him and Eliot. If anything happened to screw up the dynamic of the team, Hardison would personally track the Losers down and make their lives miserable. Well, he'd set Parker on them, which would almost certainly make their lives harder, if not especially miserable.

Hardison peered closer at the screen and noticed for the first time the dark shadows under Jensen's eyes and the days old stubble. He had his elbow on the table, leaning against his hand, as though his head was too heavy to hold up by itself. He still wore one of the ridiculous t-shirts he was renowned for, but this particular one looked as though it had seen better days; there was a dark stain on one sleeve that may or may not have been blood, and the collar was ripped slightly.

But it was the expression on Jensen's face that caught Hardison's attention. The look wasn't one that belonged on a man who would intentionally leave his sleeping... whatever Eliot was to him... in the middle of the night without a damn good reason. Hardison considered for a moment what he knew about Eliot's life before they met, how he met Clay's team, and the type of jobs they usually carried out. With a pang of guilt he realized that Jensen may not have had the luxury of a goodbye.

"He's keeping to himself," Hardison told him, which was true. When they didn't have a case, Eliot shut himself away in his apartment. If it wasn't for the security camera just outside his block that Hardison had hacked, he wouldn't know if Eliot was even there. "And he's eating, if you can call that disgusting green stuff food."

"It's called salad, Alec." Jensen smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. He pulled his glasses off and dropped them onto the keyboard, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Has he said anything?"

Hardison let out a laugh and vowed to wind Jensen up about his teenage girl style pining at a later date. "We are both talking about the same guy, aren't we? No, he hasn't said anything."

"Just look after him, will you?" Jensen asked, glancing over his shoulder as someone off-screen called his name. "And tell him..."

"Yeah, but he already knows," Hardison replied softly. They all knew. "You stay safe this time, right?"

Jensen nodded threw Hardison a mock salute. "Always."

The screen went dark and the call ended, leaving Hardison to wonder how he was going to tell Eliot that he'd spoken to Jensen and hadn't let him know.

Maybe he'd get Sophie to break the news to him.


End file.
